Measurements of the velocity that compressional and shear/Rayleigh waves propagate along and through concrete and impact echo thickness resonant frequencies have been used to evaluate the integrity and condition of concrete structures. For this technology to be cost effective in the evaluation of concrete railroad cross ties, test data has to be acquired rapidly and systematically.